1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintball gun, and more particularly to one that applies pressurized air to directly fire a paintball, having the pressurized air passing through a spool, and to one that has a port blocked by turning a low pressure regulator to avoid hurting people by accidentally pulling a trigger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Survival game in jungle is one of the popular sports around the world. In the game, a paintball gun is a primary weapon to be used for its safety consideration. To mitigate the risk of using paintball gun, a flask filled with pressurized air is essentially used as the power to shoot the paintball gun. As illustrated in FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings, a barrel (A1) of a paintball gun (A) is formed with a paintball drop hole (A2) for a paintball (B) to drop therefrom into the barrel (A1) to be ready to shoot. Upon the trigger (A3) is pulled, a hammer (A4) brings a spool (A5) to strike the paintball (B) to fire.
However, when shooting the paintball (B), the speed starts from zero to fast speed instantly, which may cause deviation of the paintball (B).
Furthermore, the barrel (A1) has a trough (A6) at the endmost for a linking rod (A7) provided between the hammer (A4) and the spool (A5) to slide along. The moving speed of the linking rod (A7) is relative fast, which may pinch the user's finger or cause the user to trigger the paintball, accidentally.